


One Thousand Paper Cranes

by Zai_xyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: based loosely on the "one thousand paper cranes" legend, open end, questioning/regretting ones actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai_xyn/pseuds/Zai_xyn
Summary: "It is said that when you fold 1000 paper cranes you are granted a wish." --- The result of an old school project with (more or less) much room for interpretation.





	One Thousand Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> What it says in the summary. Also, this was originally written in German and I spontaneously decided to translate it and post it here. I didn't really edit it, though, and it's not beta-read or anything like that.

**One Thousand Paper Cranes**

  
It is said that when you fold 1000 paper cranes you are granted a wish.

  
One thousand paper cranes.

  
One wish.

  
Two destinies.

  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
42 paper cranes

  
Is there something like a ‘coincidence’ in this world? Because if so, then this story started with one. Insignificant things are supposed to remain invisible. They should not be getting a meaning that they do not have. Especially not out of nowhere.  
Right?  
Maybe yes – because otherwise they wouldn’t exist.

 

86 paper cranes

  
On the other hand – this something we call ‘existence’ probably vanishes as fast as it comes. Fragile are the wings carrying us through the sky.  
Maybe that’s the reason why we can’t attain ‘eternity’.

 

124 paper cranes

  
Should we cling so much onto our life when it is nothing more than the blink of an eye in the consciousness of others? As long as we can feel something, nothing speaks against it - right?

 

208 paper cranes

  
What’s with those who don’t feel anything? They too should have a right and a reason to cling onto their life. The ones deciding and being important are only them, no one else.

 

247 paper cranes

  
To fold the same thing 1000 times gets dreary and meaningless with time, one would think.  
But when the salvation and freedom of two souls is at stake, despair and hope become greater with each folded crane.

 

284 paper cranes

  
Wishes can be so fatal if you don’t think about them enough. Quickly you’re caught up in a spiral of events that you did not want to experience like this.  
Accidently capturing the spirit of a crane seems to belong in there too.

 

325 paper cranes

 

Faded purity and broken wings are all that remains of this once majestic creature. To solve a curse is harder than conjuring it up, especially for a human. 

 

403 paper cranes

 

Greed is probably what drives everyone at first. Or another human emotion which, in the end, brings only misery.

 

489 paper cranes

The time it takes to recognize the fact that you've made a mistake will often be longer than it should be. Too much pride keeps many from acknowledging how wrong they are.

 

527 paper cranes

 

Lies blind many, hide the fact how much injustice occurs day by day. Everyone gets seduced and calmed by untruths once in their life – it’s easier than thinking about it for too long.

 

643 paper cranes

  
Only a few want and can face their problems. Most are too caught up in their illusion of doing everything right. No one’s without mistakes, it’s just that you have to learn how to work with them instead of against them.

 

722 paper cranes

  
Pained hands are nothing compared to the fear you feel when you could be trapped forever – by something that you actually caught. Way too many are defeated by one of these two feelings – what exactly does it mean then, when you still try to keep going?

 

804 paper cranes

 

Nothing is infinite, there is no "forever" for mortal beings. Why then, are there stories of so-called eternity, which is basically nothing more than the false imaginations of hopeless optimists?

 

847 paper cranes

 

If this cliff between life and death is already so steep, how deep then, is the fall into infinity, which probably only results in the destruction of the one who's giving in to its lullaby?

 

883 paper cranes

 

There are things that you can forgive, and things for which forgiving is just not possible.  
Although this might be true; when it comes to dreams, “Impossible”, too, is only a lie to keep people in their borders - because, in the end, your life is about you, not what others think about you.

 

1000 paper cranes

Fly away, crane of eternity. There is nothing that keeps you here – no lie, no promise, and no wish.

 

_Every end is a new beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you somewhat enjoyed it! If I made any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me! Or just, idk, tell me what you think about it?  
> If you feel up to it, maybe you can even answer to one (or more) of the questions? I'd love to read other people's perspective!
> 
> -Zai


End file.
